


Eros

by dgraymanz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual References, Sexual Tension, anger issues, basically most of the characters are gay lol, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgraymanz/pseuds/dgraymanz
Summary: A broke college student applies for a job at the local sex shop that's owned by an ill-tempered russian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

..

Uncomfortable.

That was one word to describe exactly how Yuuri Katsuki felt as he stared back at his laptop screen. Since Yuuri had quit his job a week ago, as a result of his co-worker being a fucking pervert who couldn't keep his hands off of him and his boss not giving a shit, he had to look for a new job considering his rent was due in three weeks.

Sure, Phichit, his roommate and best friend of 10 years, had offered to pay the full amount of the rent but Yuuri would not hear of it. Phichit's family was fucking loaded but Yuuri still didn't want him to have to pay for everything.

So that's why Yuuri was in their apartment, scrolling through his laptop to find a job. What he did not expect, however, was to come across a help wanted ad for one of the only two sex shops in Detroit.

_Eros_

What was even worse was that Yuuri was seriously considering going to check the place out and maybe get a job application.

He blushed furiously and shut his laptop, placing it next to him on the couch.

What the fuck was he thinking?

He couldn't work at a sex shop. The idea was so embarrassing and uncomfortable that Yuuri, just thinking about it, turned bright red in the face.

Yuuri Katsuki. 21, a straight A student, majoring in ballet at his local university. He and Phichit had just moved into their studio apartment together 3 months ago, when they could not stand the thought of living on campus anymore.

Yuuri smiled, thinking of Phichit. Phichit Chulanont. A beautiful boy from Thailand who Yuuri met at the age of 11 when Phichit and his family moved to his hometown, Hasetsu. Since Yuuri had no friends at his all-boy school and Phichit was the new kid there, they became friends rather quickly because nobody else would talk to them. When they both graduated from senior high at the age of 18, Phichit came up with the idea that they move to the States together to continue schooling there. Yuuri agreed and after many tearful goodbyes from family and close friends, he and Phichit flew to Detroit where Yuuri could major in ballet and Phichit could major in theatre.

Yuuri's phone rang and he was suddenly yanked out of his thoughts as he looked down at the caller ID.

_Speak of the devil._

He quickly answered and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"YUUUURI!!!" Phichit's overly excited voice boomed into the phone, scaring Yuuri who dropped the phone onto the floor.

_And he shall appear._

Cursing silently to himself, he picked up his phone, first checking if there were any cracks, satisfied when there weren't. He put the phone back to his ear, slightly annoyed.

"Phichit, you made me drop my phone, care to explain why you're yelling my name?"

"I thought you liked me yelling your name."

Yuuri choked on his saliva, coughing furiously into the phone. Phichit smirked on the other line, knowing that his friend was a blushing mess right now.

"Yuuri, I'm only kidding, you don't have to get so worked up. I only called because I haven't spoken to you all day and I'm super fucking bored. Remind me again why I agreed to come to this stupid dinner?"

The ballet dancer gathered himself together and made sure his voice wouldn't tremble when he spoke.

"Because it's in your honor for doing so well in _The Winter's Tale_ , I mean your portrayal of Prince Florizel is all anybody's talking about." He was satisfied that his voice was calm, showing no signs of his discomfort.

During the summer, Phichit had worked hard at rehearsals and was constantly annoying the crap out of his roommate by reciting his lines 24/7 for his role of Prince Florizel in the Shakespearean play. The play's opening night had sold out all around town, which was pretty impressive considering it was a college performance. Yuuri knew that when Phichit was performing, it was no college level performance. He knew that one day, his best friend would make it on the big screen, the thai boy would always talk about his love for acting ever since they were little kids. Yuuri smiled, his love for his best friend growing impossibly bigger.

"Okay okay, I get it. I did great. Do you think anyone would notice if I slipped out?"

Yuuri snorted, "Yeah sure! Nobody would notice the guest of honor leaving his dinner early!"

"Sheesh, no need for your sarcasm. I'm leaving this dinner. What are they gonna do? Sue me? The food isn't even that good."

Yuuri held back a laugh because Phichit was the pickiest eater he knew.

"Anyway," continued Phichit, "I'll bring home some thai food from our favorite place. Are you home?"

"Yeah, but I'm about to head out in a bit to go job scouting."

"It's almost 8 o' clock, can't that wait until tomorrow?"

The ballet dancer sighed before answering. "Nope. It can't actually because our rent is due shortly and I won't be able to pay unless I get a job like now. Plus, I'm horrifyingly broke and I can't starve at school or else my dancing won't be at it's best."

"Yuuri, you could literally lose a fucking leg and still be the best dancer at that place. _Tsk,_ also your life would be so much easier if you just allowed me to handle the rent."

Yuuri let out a tiny chuckle. "If I lost a leg, I wouldn't be able to dance, plus you know I live for the challenge."

Phichit snickered with amusement into the phone, receiving looks from his peers who were nearby. He paid them no attention as he continued into a fit of giggles that made his sides hurt.

Yuuri wondered what was so funny. "Um Phichit, you okay there buddy?"

"Yuuri! I'm sorry but... you have never 'lived for the challenge' a day in your life. You're the most introverted person I know! Complete opposite of what you would call a risk taker!"

Yuuri growled low in his throat, "Psh whatever Phichit. I'm hanging up now. Bring me home some food from our favorite place."

He didn't give his roommate time to answer as he hung up on him, throwing his phone onto the couch. Though he hated to admit it, he knew that what his best friend had said had been spot on. Of course it still didn't stop him from getting irked by the thai boy for pointing out his obvious lack of self-confidence and gregarious behavior.

He decided not to let it get to him too much and moved to go over to his side of the apartment. Their [studio apartment](http://sarahglynndesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/FOX-Broadcasting2.jpg) was like a giant room, holding a kitchen and a bathroom. He and Phichit separated their 'rooms' by hanging up curtains around their bed space. Most of the furniture in the apartment was bought when he and Phichit went on a huge shopping spree, going to every thrift store they could find in the area.

Yuuri opened the curtain that led into his room and walked over to his drawer. Grabbing a pair of blue jeans, a white short-sleeved V-neck and a black cardigan, he quickly dressed. He decided to roll up the bottoms of the jeans and slip on a pair of black Toms.

Finished with getting dressed, the ballet dancer made his way into the bathroom, which was completely white marble all over with a huge bathtub that connected to a shower head above it, and grabbed his comb off of the counter, assuring his hair wasn't a complete wreck. Appeased with his hair, he put down his comb and strolled back into the room, reaching for his blue-framed glasses, that he always he left on his bedside table, and putting them on his face. 

For a second, Yuuri considered wearing the contact lenses he got some time ago but never bothered to wear them. He shakes his head because he didn't think he could ever go without the comfort of his glasses.

His eyes cast over his bed, sauntering over to grab his wallet and keys that were placed on top of the sapphire-colored comforter. Turning around, he glances at his full length mirror that was situated between the two windows in his room. He sighed deeply, looking back at his reflection. He knew that he looked ordinary. Completely average in every way, with a head full of dark black hair and irises that resembled melted chocolate. The kind that everyone hated because it would leave a sticky mess. He was just a 5 feet, 7 inch japanese boy with no interesting features. He quickly reverted his attention to his wardrobe, grabbing a blue hoodie from it, eager to get his eyes off of the image of himself.

He threw the hoodie over his head, slipping it on because he knew that it was going to be unbearably cold outside. After all it was the end of the fall season and he  _did_ live in Detroit.

Yuuri left the apartment, making sure that the front door was locked because he was not looking forward to coming home later and finding out that their place had been robbed.  He ascended into the cool night air, deciding to walk rather than take his pride and joy of a car, a beaten-up black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Phichit considered the car very dangersome to drive, on account of the fact that it was very old and out of shape but Yuuri loved the car, giving it the nickname of "Baby Black". 

He turned left, wanting to walk around a bit and see if any of the nearby restaurants or stores were hiring.

Though he and Phichit had been living at this place for the past three months, Yuuri still wasn't really familiar with the area. Rotating the corner, he was surprised to see that all the lamps on the next street were off, making the street look like a big black path to nowhere. He made a mental note to notify the city workers to fix up the lights and turned back around, slightly scared of the darkness. He strolled down the same street, going right rather than the left he was heading for.

After about 45 minutes of going into a variety of shops and restaurants with no luck, Yuuri ended up lost, not knowing how he was going to get back home.

"Where the fuck am I?" He whispered to himself, shivering because the cool night air had transformed into freezing daggers that stabbed him as the wind blew in his face. All he wanted to do was go home and eat that damn thai food that he knew Phichit brought home and watch a movie while snuggling up with his best friend, already forgetting about his earlier comment on him being an introverted person. 

After a few minutes of wandering about, Yuuri finally spotted a dirty gas station, relieved that there were two girls outside by the gas pumps. Conversing with girls wasn't that hard for him because he had been surrounded by girls his whole life from his sister, Mari to Yuuko, his childhood friend, and even his ballet instructor, Minako. Yuuri paused, pondering on the thought of the people he left behind in Hasetsu, missing them like crazy. Maybe he and Phichit could go back for a visit once they had the money for it. Yuuuri snapped out of his thoughts, suddenly remembering where he was and the current dilemma he was in. 

He decided to approach the girls, wondering if they could help him figure out how to get home or even better, help him out by informing him of any places around here that needed new workers. As he drew closer to them, he noticed that it appeared that the girls were having a very heated discussion. He froze in his steps, not sure if he should still approach them or not.

"Can you believe that guy! What a total fuckhead!" One of the two screamed, having a voice that would send warning signs to anyone. Yuuri observed that the one who had just yelled had fair skin with short auburn wavy hair and icy blue eyes, yet her face looked really sweet and pure. Like she had not just uttered the word 'fuckhead' a moment ago. 

"I know right! Just dropping us off at this crappy run-down gas station as soon as we said 'no touching or kissing was allowed'! Whatever, that guy was a fucking pervert anyway." The one talking now had more of an olive-toned complexion and for some odd reason, sported lovely eyes that resembled the beautiful crystal, amethyst. She also had long black hair that ran past her shoulders.

Yuuri saw that both girls were absolutely stunning and richly-dressed, like they were going to eat at a five-star restaurant. Still not having come to the conclusion of whether to approach them or not, Yuuri just stood there, awkwardly awaiting a chance to make the decision for him.

"Hey! You there! Why are you just standing there watching us, creep!"

 _Fuck._ He didn't expect the chance to happen so soon. 

Yuuri swallowed and moved his eyes toward the one with red hair who had just insulted him. He detected a heavy accent from this girl. Maybe Russian? He wasn't so sure.

"Um...sorry," he stuttered, speaking much quickly, "I didn't mean to stare, it's just that I was walking around looking for a job when then I came across this dark street. I guess the lamps weren't working or something, I'm gonna talk to the city workers about that but anyway I've been strolling around, going in and out of different restaurants and shops, just hoping that one of the places were hiring. I haven't had that much luck and before I knew it, I end up here at this gas station, with no clue where I am. Still no job and completely lost and I guess what I'm trying to say is um...do you know where I can find a job?" Yuuri was well aware that he just rambled without meaning to, so nervous because they had caught him just staring at them like some kind of weirdo. 

Both of the young ladies looked at him, with their eyes wide and faces shocked. They stared at him for a while and then finally looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

Yuuri stared back at them, blushing bright red from head to toe. The two girls continued in their tinkling bells of laughter until the red head stopped to look at him, clearly trying to hold in some more laughter so she can say something. 

"You didn't have to tell us your whole life story, _idiot_!" She then went into another round of uncontrollable laughter while he wished that the ground would swallow him whole.

The dark haired one stopped laughing and looked back at Yuuri with a little bit of pity.

"Mila, maybe we shouldn't tease him so much. He looks completely harmless." She threw a small smile towards Yuuri that he gratefully returned.

"I'm sorry if it is a bother to you ladies, but can you point me to a place that's hiring or perhaps tell me where I am?" He was anxiously wishing that they could assist him but also was sort of intimidated by them. Something about these girls made his skin crawl, not exactly sure if it was in a positive or negative way. 

The red head, Mila, spoke again. "Does it look like we're from around here?" The rhetorical question bounced off of her lips in an icy tone that made the hairs on the back of Yuuri's neck stand up.

No. They really didn't look like they belonged on these filthy streets. Honestly, they looked like rich foreigners who were touring America but got lost in the city of Detroit, on their way to a more grand city like New York or Los Angeles.

"Mila, be kinder to the boy. He's the very picture of a lost puppy."

Mila looked to the other girl who had just spoken and immediately softened her expression.

Yuuri peeked at the raven haired girl, nodding his head to thank her. He detected an accent on this girl as well. Something European, like Spanish or Italian, though he couldn't say.

She smiled brightly at him and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Sara and this is my lover, Mila." She gestured to the red head and winked, encouraging him to introduce himself.

"M-my name is Yuuri." He smiled shyly back at Sara, biting down on his bottom lip out of habit.

"You said you were looking for a job, right? Well I know of this one place that recently fired someone so they might be looking for some new help."  Her tone was completely calm, reassuring Yuuri that she meant no harm.

Mila, however, stared at Sara in shock.

"You're really going to send him _there?_ " She was glaring at Yuuri, who flinched slightly.

Sara gave Mila a sweet look and whispered softly, knowing exactly how to convince her girlfriend. "Il mio amore, he needs a job, I don't think he would mind if it was _there_."

Yuuri was confused about what place they were talking about and he was about to ask when Mila spoke first.

"Fine, I'll let you have your way Sara. You know I can never say no to you." She smiled lovingly at Sara before leaning in to leave a quick kiss on her nose. Sara giggled while Mila reverted her attention back to the kid boy, offering him a small smile.

Yuuri eagerly returned it, basking in this affectionate scene by two complete strangers he just met, forgetting his own problems at the moment until...

**_HONK! HONK!_ **

"Hey! Get the fuck outta the way! I'm trying to pump some gas here!"

Yuuri jumped at the disruption, giving a tiny yelp in fear as he turned around to see an old truck with a horrible paint job trying to pull into the gas pump that he and the girls were currently standing by. The driver was a man who looked like he was in need of a shower, smoking a cigarette and having beer stains on his shirt that was filled with holes all over. 

"Hey asshole! I'm trying to kiss my girlfriend here!" Sara mocked the guy's tone while Mila sent him a look that could kill, flipping him off as well.

Wow. These were some tough ladies.

Sara took hold of Mila's hand and moved over to the side because the man was literally going to run them over. Yuuri rapidly followed their movements, the car almost hitting him as he ran. The group veered off to the side, standing by the doors of the liquor store connected to the gas station.

"What a fucking asshat! He almost made us into road kill!" Mila was fuming from the anger, while Sara glared angrily back at the driver of the truck.

Yuuri focused on the pair, worried that they were about to fight the man. He certainly was not looking forward to witnessing that. 

"Are you two alright?" He glanced anxiously at them.

Mila scoffed and Sara wore an amused expression, staring back at Yuuri.

"Maybe we should be asking _you_ that. I mean you did scream like a terrified child when he honked his horn." Sara clearly wanted to laugh as she smirked lightly. 

What was it about these foreigners that always made him flush in embarrassment? He casted his eyes downward, avoiding her heavy gaze. 

Sara then placed her hand on his shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"Yuuri, I am only teasing. Yes, we're alright."

He gazed back at those sparkling lavender eyes with gratitude.

Sara smiled before she spoke. "Okay so you said were scouting for a job, yes? Well, an Uber should be here soon since we called for one before you arrived. We'll have the driver drop you off at the place first so you can apply there. Sound good?"

Yuuri didn't have time to answer Sara as a blue BMW pulled up beside them. He recognized the Uber sticker on the window. 

"Thank god, it's here." Mila sighed with relief as she walked over to the passenger door, opening it up and getting in. Sara unsealed the rear door and glanced back at Yuuri, who was looking back at the car doubtfully.

"What?" She glanced at him curiously, confused by his expression. 

Yuuri looked up at her like the answer was obvious.

"It's just that... I literally just met you like 10 minutes ago and I normally don't get into cars with complete strangers." His eyes searched hers and found that she looked back at him like there was absolutely nothing wrong.

Sara sighed, appearing bored with these turn of events.

"Yuuri, if you don't want the job then fine, I'm not going to force you in the car but don't you trust us?"

He considered the question for a second. Did he trust them? These complete strangers he had only met a few moments ago?

"Yes. I do trust you." He decided at last, following Sara into the vehicle.

And it was the truth. He did trust them. Yuuri didn't know why but he knew that they wouldn't hurt or do anything to him. Despite their tough exteriors, he could recognize in their eyes that they were compassionate people.

Immediately upon entering the car, he carefully put on his seat belt, noticing how Sara and Mila failed to do so. The brown-eyed boy spared a glance towards Mila, who was sitting in the front. She was informing the driver, an old man who was probably going to bore them with an old war story the whole ride, the address for the place that the girls recommended for Yuuri to work. He thought the address sounded familiar but he pushed that thought aside as they started to cruise down the streets.

Mila and Sara chatted for awhile, discussing something that Yuuri had no clue about. 

"We'll drop off puppy eyes at the shop and then we'll head for the hotel that Michele booked us at." The touch of distaste that was in Mila's tone did not go unnoticed by Sara or Yuuri.

"Man, he's going to freak when he finds out that Mr. Big-Money-Small-Dick dropped us off in the middle of nowhere."  Sara chuckled softly, following a faint yawn. 

" _Tsk._ Your brother is way too overprotective for your own good. It sickens me how possessive he is. Some would say he cares a little  _too_ much for his sister," Mila retorted in a nasty resonance.

Sara giggled, forming a delightful sound. "Relax Mila, he's only my brother. You wouldn't be jealous, now would you?"

Mila snorted, composing a noise that would have sounded stupid if it came from any other person but somehow, she made the noise sound lovely.

"Not as jealous as he's going to be when he finds out that you're fucking one of his employees."

"Okay first off, I'm technically one of his employees too. Second, I'm not just 'fucking' you, as you so elegantly put it, I'm your girlfriend and I love you. And third, I don't think he'd mind if it was you I was dating."

Mila looked into the side mirror of the car, staring at Sara with disbelief in her eyes.

"Sara, Michele gets mad if someone even  _looks_ at you. Of course he is going to mind if he finds out you're with someone. Even if it  _is_ me." 

Yuuri gazed out of the window as the couple argued back and forth, taking in the view of the lit up streets surrounding them, pretending to be disinterested in their conversation.

"If Mickey didn't want anybody looking at me, then why does he allow me to have the job that I have? Hm? Can you answer that?" Sara glared fiercely back at Mila, who bore the same heavy stare, challenging her lover. 

Yuuri's curiosity had peaked its limit and he just had to ask.

"What _is_ your profession?" The question had fell from his lips, instantly regretting leaving his mouth. He was asking two strangers what they did for a living like he had a right to know. Not to mention, he had asked when they were in the middle of a verbal fight.

Sara looked from Mila to Yuuri and then going back to meet her lover's eyes. Mila merely shrugged, averting her eyes.

"Go ahead and tell him if you want. Not like I give a crap." The red head stared straight ahead at the window in front of her.

Sara moved her hands to cover her mouth, muffling the laughter that escaped from her lips. Yuuri looked at her strangely, wondering what was possibly so hilarious.

"The Russian princess does have quite the temper. But I guess that's why I love her so much."

Ahhh, so he had been right earlier when he had guessed that MIla's heavy accent was russian.

Mila's mouth curved upward slightly at the corners, trying hard not to beam at Sara's comment of love. The raven haired girl turned her head to the side, smiling at Yuuri. 

Yuuri found it very hard to not fall into the charm of these two beautiful ladies. They were absolutely stunning, tough but also soft and piqued his interest in almost every way.

"Well, Yuuri if you must know, Mila and I get paid by men for our bodies. Of course it's only ever for a night, unless they're regulars." Sara spoke so casually, like she had said something as simple as 'Mila and I work in a pet shop' instead of what she had actually said. It took a minute for Yuuri to understand what her statement meant and when the realization finally sunk in, his eyes practically widened to half the size of his face. 

"Y-y-you girls are.. p-prostitutes?" Yurri blushed yet again, unsure how to feel about these news.  How the FUCK did he end up in a car with two prostitutes??

Mila seemed offended on how he had phrased that question and was about to pelt him with insults when suddenly Sara giggled, startling them both. The driver grunted, reminding them of his existence. Mila turned to glare at the old man who felt uncomfortable around the young lady's stare. Sara beamed at Yuuri, showing her perfect white teeth. 

"Oh my god, Yuuri, only _you_  would use that word. We prefer the term 'escort' because that's all we ever do. We don't fuck them. We just go with them to parties and dinners as their escort." Sara giggled again, patting the top of Yuuri's head.

Yuuri's face burned at the touch and got more red, if that was even possible. Everything made sense now. Why, when he had first encountered them, they were talking about how a man had ditched them at gas station for setting boundaries. It also explained why they were dressed up so fancy. They were obviously either going to or coming back from a dinner party.

Before Yuuri could think about it further, the car stopped moving. The driver coughed into a napkin before informing them that they were at the place. 

Sara smiled sweetly at Yuuri. "So this is the place. Go in and talk to whoever is at the register. Tell them that Mila and Sara sent you and fill out the application. I'm positive you'll get the job, they need someone like you."

He stared back at her in disbelief. "You two aren't coming in with me?" 

Sara shook her head. "Sorry we have to hurry back to the hotel where my brother is waiting for us."

The ballet dancer gulped, slowly making his way out of the car. He turned back around to peek back into the window. 

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money to pay the driver."

Mila informed him that it was fine and that they were going to handle the payment.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuri! I'm sure we'll meet again if you get the job." Sara smiled at him yet again, waving good-bye. 

Mila looked towards him, keeping her face serious. "See ya, puppy eyes."

Yuuri sincerely hoped that he would be able to see them again because although they were constantly making him feel small, he admired their strength and interesting character. 

He bid them both farewell, giving thanks for their help and watched them drive away down the lit up street. 

Puppy eyes turned around to face the place that they had found for him eagerly, excited that he might have found a place to work. His lit up expression quickly fell as he took in the view of the shop with the red neon lights, glowing brightly in the dark night. His eyes widened as he read the name of the store.

_Eros_

Of fucking course! The two escorts  _would_ recommend that he work at a sex shop. The very same sex shop that he had viewed on his laptop, a help wanted sign on the post. No wonder when Mila had told the driver the address, it sounded so familiar to Yuuri. He had already read the address of the shop earlier that night. 

He bit his lip, all of the happiness that he felt a minute ago, leaving his body as if a dementor had just flown over the street.

He couldn't work here. This was definitely not a place for him. 

Yuuri turned to leave but then suddenly Phichit's voice rang through his mind, as clear as if his best friend was actually there, talking to him close to his ear. 

_"You have never 'lived for the challenge' a day in your life. You're the most introverted person I know! Complete opposite of what you would call a risk taker!"_

The brown-eyed boy flinched, shaking Phichit's voice away. Oh god. His best friend was completely right like always. Yuuri was always playing on the safe side, never doing anything risky. Was working in a sex shop something that someone would even consider a risk?

Yuuri didn't even give it a second thought as he marched towards the doors of the shop, determined to prove everyone wrong and work at a place as explicit as Eros.

He barged into the shop, triggering the tinkling bells that were placed above the door to alert whoever was working in the store that there was a customer. Yuuri was positive that he was going to die from shock when he got a first look inside the store. 

The first word that came to mind as he marched into the store, the first word that would come to anyone's mind upon entering the store.

_Dildos._

Holy fuck there were so many, surrounding him on the shelves, each of them having different colors. The sizes ranging from tease to rip-my-ass-in-two. He stared, wide-eyed at the them, suddenly intimidated until he allowed himself to take a deep breath.

_Yuuri, get your shit together. They're just dildos. Nothing to be scared of.  C'mon look at the dildos, breathe in the dildos, BE the dildos._

He pulled himself together and noticed that he was suddenly sweating in the store due to the burning embarrassment of walking in and not knowing what to expect. 

He took off his sweater, holding it in his arms as his eyes wandered around the store. The interior of the store looked elegant but dark. The walls were a deep crimson, resembling the color of blood. The floor tiles were completely black, as if he was just standing over nothing. 

Past the dildos on the shelves, he saw mountains of anal beads and plugs, floggers, riding crops, restraint kits, vibrators, cock rings, nipple clamps, spanking paddles, vibrating bullets and handcuffs. He recognized most of the items from the porn movies that he and Phichit used to sneak away to watch when they were teens. There was so many toys but Yuuri didn't even think he could name them all of them.

There were rubber mouths that made him gag and look upon them in distaste because he guessed that they were used for a man to fuck. He shivered, thinking that some men were truly disgusting.

What he also noticed was each toy that was there was branded with a [logo](http://s44.photobucket.com/user/victuurislut/media/LogoSample_ByTailorBrands_zpsigytrtpb.jpg.html?filters%5Buser%5D=146424879&filters%5Brecent%5D=1&filters%5BpublicOnly%5D=1&sort=1&o=0) that held the letter, E in some form of elegant font with Eros written below it in red.

Did this sex shop make its own toys? He shrugged, not really caring if they did or not.  He was starting to regret walking in here and was going to turn around when a voice interrupted him.

"Hello and good evening! Is there something I can assist you with?"

The nervous ballet dancer's eyes glazed over to the boy who was currently looking into his eyes. His eyes were kind and friendly but also very confident, colored like freshly roasted coffee. The boy was smiling up at him brightly, having a smile that Yuuri found contagious.

He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his own face as he looked down towards the happy boy, who radiated a sense of euphoria. Yuuri quickly focused on his features, observing that he had medium-length brown hair that was parted in the middle, tan skin and wonderful thick eyebrows. The boy looked young, almost too young to be working in a place like this. This boy blew away all of Yuuri's doubts about this place. After all, if this innocent looking boy could work in a sex shop, then so could he. He took a deep breath and had a new look of determination in his eyes.

"Actually, I was searching for a job." The boy smiled even brighter as he heard Yuuri's response.

"That's wonderful! We just fired someone a few days ago so this is perfect timing! Follow me and I'll get you a job application." The boy turned around but before moving, he looked back at Yuuri, smirking slightly. "The name's Leo, by the way." Leo walked forward with Yuuri following close behind.

"I'm Yuuri, nice to meet you." Leo led him to the center of the store where the register was located, going behind the counter and shifting through drawers to find the application. 

"It's nice to meet you too, very nice actually." Leo's cheerful voice rang through the store and he looked towards Yuuri, winking casually, eyelashes fluttering like a bird's wings.

Yuuri gulped and lowered his eyes, noticing that the counter was also a glass container that held many products that customers could chose to buy on their way to check out. 

He recognized the basic things such as condoms and lube, also observing that were more items for pleasuring yourself. 

However, he didn't recognize an object that laid on a cushion inside the glass. 

The object almost looks like an O-ring collar, having a metal circle ring in the middle of leather straps that had clasps on the end. It was as if it was meant be strapped around something. 

He was snapped out of his observations of the strange item when Leo suddenly held out a few pieces of paper towards him.

"Here ya go, Yuuri." 

Yuuri grabbed the papers and gave them a quick once over, the application having all the mandatory questions.

Leo tilted his head to the side, curiously staring back at the ballet dancer and then down towards the items in the glass counter.

"I'm sorry, were you interested in buying that?"

Yuuri rapidly shook his head. "Nah, I was just wondering what it was."

"Ohh, are you new to these sort of things?"

"Errr..." Yuuri blushed red because it was embarrassing to admit to a man who was probably younger than himself that he basically knew close to nothing about this kind of stuff.

Leo nodded his head, understanding immediately. "It's fine, if you get the job, one of the employees here will train and educate you on all this. Also the thing you were staring at, it's an open mouth gag. The silver ring is meant to keep someone's mouth open."

Something inside Yuuri stirred and he felt his stomach tie into knots. He swallowed loudly as heat began to spread to the lower half of his body. He liked the idea of not being able to close your mouth, the idea so unbearably hot that he was halfway to a hard-on. He flushed, reminding himself that it was not wise to allow himself to get turned on right now.

"That sounds...interesting." His voice sounded off, even to him but gratefully Leo chose to ignore it.

"I've never tried it but I have heard that it's amazing. Suppose I'll try it one day." The boy shrugged his shoulders and looked back up at Yuuri who was nervously biting his lip.

"Do you use these products often?" The 21 year old glanced down at the boy in complete wonder, playing with his lip that was in between his teeth.

"The Eros company recommends highly that the workers test out the products to make sure that customers will be satisfied. Plus, it gives us an inside look on how to thoroughly explain to our customers how the toys work and what they will do." Leo smiled softly, happy to answer Yuuri's questions.

"The Eros company? I thought that was just the name of the store." He was confused because he didn't know that apparently this store belonged to a company. He figured that it was just a shop that was owned by a single person. 

Leo stared at him in shock, like he couldn't believe that Yuuri didn't know this. "Have you seriously never heard of Eros? Its a HUGE company, this isn't the only store, we have stores all over the States."

Yuuri wasn't sure if he should feel appalled for not ever hearing of this so called huge company or impressed that Eros apparently had stores all over America. 

He just shook his head. "Nope, never heard of Eros before."

"Man, how did you even find this place." 

"Oh, Mila and Sara sent me here." He suddenly recalled the two girls who had put him in this situation, forgetting that Sara had told him to mention their names until now. 

Leo nodded, sporting his famous smile like it made sense. "Oh so you know the russian and italian sweethearts?"

"Um.. sort of. I mean I just met them tonight. Don't know if that counts."

"How are they? They haven't been around here in ages, did you like them?"

"They're very..upfront about things" Yuuri struggled, not knowing what correct word to describe them would be. 

Leo's laughter radiated the whole store in his joy. "Yeah, I know how they can be but you gotta love them"

Yuuri nodded, smiling at how easy this boy was to talk to. He wondered if all the employees here were like that. It would be wonderful to have new friends, especially if he was going to work here. He was about to ask how he knew Mila and Sara when the ringing of the bells at the front of the store snapped him out of his brief reverie.

Leo looked up to see who it was and smiled impossibly wider. 

"YOOOO HONG SOLO!"

Yuuri turned to see who this "hong solo" was and saw another young boy who looked much too young to be in a place like this.

This boy was much shorter than Leo with a slender body and a mess of brown hair on top of his head. Yuuri would compare his eyes to the beautiful color of roasted chestnuts and he had a faint litter of freckles across his face. He couldn't help but notice that this boy also had a slight flush on his cheeks and nose that looked delightful.

"Hey Leo," the boy smiled back at Leo and then looked to Yuuri peculiarly, tilting his head like a confused puppy with big doe eyes, "Who's this?"

"This is Yuuri, he's applying here." Leo looked at Yuuri and gestured towards the boy who had just entered. "This is Guang-Hong, he works here also. His name sounds awfully formal though so I gave him the nickname of Hong Solo because we love both share a deep love for Star Wars." He smirked, looking towards the always flushed boy.

Guang-Hong stuck out his tongue towards Leo like a child throwing a tantrum. "Fuck off, I like my name. I swear because of you, everybody is always calling me Hong Solo. I fucking hate Star Wars. That name needs to die or you will."

Leo laughed, "Oh babe I love it when you talk dirty!" He put his hands over his heart, pretending to swoon over the words that Guang-Hong had said. 

Yuuri couldn't help but offer a small laugh at these two. He had a strong feeling that if he got the job, he was going to enjoy working along this pair of joyful boys.

Guang-Hong held in a smile, pretending to be annoyed by Leo but being secretly pleased at his actions. 

"You're such a nuisance Leo, I swear." The small boy moved to walk behind the counter and grab his name tag, attaching it to his shirt while he looked over at Leo who was now close beside him.

"Why aren't you wearing your name tag? Do I always have to remind you to put it on? I swear how do you handle stuff in this store without me to help you, Leo." He sighed and grabbed another name tag, coming close to Leo and pinning it on the hispanic's shirt. 

Leo made a huge show of making a loud groaning noise. "Wow Hong Solo, your sweet words are making me pop a boner." His lips curled up into a small smirk when he noticed that Guang blushed a beautiful tint of light pink.

Yuuri heard the small boy's breath hitch and smiled a little, coming to the conclusion that the boys must be dating.

"You guys make a great couple, how long have you been dating?" The ballet dancer looked thoughtfully at the pair.

Guang-Hong blushed even more, going into a shade of a faded rose color. He immediately took a step back from Leo, releasing his hold on his shirt. The whole atmosphere of the playful situation turning into an awkward experience, making Yuuri instantly want to take back his words.

"We're not dating. This guy is just a major fucking flirt." He looked away, rolling his eyes while going behind the register as the sound of the tinkling bells at the front door rang again. This time it actually was a pair of girls, coming in to purchase some items.

Leo stared at Guang-Hong, who carefully avoided his gaze, frowning slightly. He shrugged and went to go help the customers that had walked in but not before looking at Yuuri.

"I have to work, I hope to see you again. I'm pretty sure you'll get the job so don't sweat it. Oh and you might want to do a little research on the company before you apply here. It won't do any good if you've never even heard of us before." He gave a small smile and turned, walking towards the two girls who had walked in.

Yuuri looked towards Guang-Hong, wondering if he had hit a nerve by mistaking them for a couple. 

He walked up to the register, gently tapping on the glass as he stared nervously down at Guang's face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yuuri regretted asking that question because that's one of the stupidest questions in the whole world that someone could possibly ask. Obviously, he wasn't okay and he wanted to slap himself for asking something so ignorant.

Guang-Hong looked up at him and gave a small smile that didn't reach those chestnut colored eyes. His eyes revealed the truth to how much he was hurting, the pain only worsening by the second. The sight had Yuuri wanting to shoot himself in the mouth for ever asking a question that seemed to deeply injure the tiny boy before him.

"Don't worry about it, um...Yuuri? Was it?"

"Yeah that's my name." He  didn't even feel offended that the boy had forgotten his name so easily, just wanting to make sure that he was alright and not mad at him for assuming that he and Leo were together or even that they were gay. 

"Sorry, I'm terrible with names." He looked up apologetically at the older man who offered up a smile. Yuuri was surprised that he was apologizing for something so minor that held no importance.

"That's alright. Err.. sorry for..uh assuming that Leo was your boyfriend. I shouldn't just assume those kinds of things, I swear it wasn't that you guys just seemed gay, I just thought that it was cute...." Yuuri was about to ramble, doing what he always did when he got anxious until Guang-Hong cut him off.

"It's totally fine, don't worry. I'm not mad, promise. It's just that.." He glanced towards where Leo was helping out the girls, a look of longing in his eyes as he watched the goofy boy flirt with them, trying to get them to buy some items. Guang sighed, focusing his attention back to Yuuri, who was finally realizing what was wrong.

Guang-Hong liked Leo. Leo didn't like Guang-Hong. Simple as that,

Yuuri nodded and grabbed Guang-Hong's hand, stroking it softly. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. I understand completely, I've been through it too." 

The boys stared into each other's eyes. Two people who had just met each other but already felt close for sharing an experience and not needing to express it. A mutual understanding of not being alone. Yuuri felt comforted by this thought and eagerly awaited working in this shop, already liking both of the workers.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Yuuri realized that he should go home and fill out the application and get some rest because he had class in the morning.

Guang-Hong seemed to sense his change of attitude and retracted his hand. "Do you need to leave?' 

Yuuri nodded slowly. "I'm gonna call my roommate to pick me up because I honestly don't know how I'm gonna get home at this time of night." He dug his hands in his pockets, looking for his phone but not finding anything. That's when he remembered that his phone was on the couch back at his apartment because he threw it there after he had hung up on Phichit. 

"Shit!" The ballet dancer smacked his forehead out of frustration. 

Everyone in the store had turned to look at Yuuri, the girls looking amused while Leo looked at him, worriedly. Yuuri waved it off, assuring Leo that he was fine. 

Yuuri glanced at Guang-Hong. "Can I borrow your phone? I left mine back at my place." The smaller boy nodded and handed him his phone. 

Yuuri quickly dialed his best friend's number, putting the phone to his ear. 

It took exactly three rings for Phichit to answer. 

"What's up?" Phichit's voice sounded muffled, like he was currently stuffing his mouth full of thai food which Yuuri knew was exactly the case. 

"Phichit, it's Yuuri. I need you to pick me up."

His best friend gave out a small groan. "Don't you have Baby Black with you? Why can't you just ride in her? By the way, whose phone are you calling from?"

"No she's back at the apartment and I'll explain everything later just come pick me up."

"Um Yuuri?" Phichit's voice sounded as if Yuuri was missing an obvious point.

"What?"

"You have your own car keys so I can't drive Baby Black to get to you and my car is still in the repair shop. How exactly did you expect me to come pick you up?"

Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh, feeling like a dumbass for not realizing that himself. How could he forget that Phichit's car was in the shop due to the thai boy not looking where he was parking and driving the back-end of the car into a fire hydrant, completely wrecking the tail lights.

"Fuck! I forgot." The ballet dancer had no idea how he was going to get home now or if the distance between the shop and his flat was within walking distance.

"Here, I got an idea just tell me the address and I'll walk halfway to meet you." Phichit sincerely hoped that Yuuri wasn't that far away because he did not feel like strolling a huge distance.

Yuuri quickly gave his best friend the address of the sex shop.

Phichit laughed when he heard the address. "Isn't that the dildo store? What the fuck are you doing there? If you needed a dick to sit on, I'm always availa-"

"PHICHIT! Now is not the time!" Yuuri rushed to interrupt him, hating how his roommate was always teasing him. "Just come and pick me up, shithead."

The thai boy snorted, "That store is only a couple of blocks from the apartment, just walk out and turn right. I'll walk towards you, we should meet in the middle."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a bit." Yuuri ended the call, sighing in a bit of annoyance because his best friend always got him worked up. 

He handed back the phone to a bewildered Guang-Hong, dropping the phone into his open hands.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone." He smiled down at the smaller boy.

"No problem. That conversation sounded um...pleasant." 

Yuuri exhaled slowly, pursing his lips, "Hah that was just my friend, he's a total idiot but I love him." He paused, allowing a slow smile to appear on his face as he knew the truth behind that statement. "I have to go, he's gonna meet me somewhere."

Guang-Hong offered a grin. "It was really nice to meet you, Yuuri. I just know that you'll get the job." He reached out his hand which Yuuri gladly shook.

"It was nice to meet you too and I look forward to working here. That is if I even get the job."

"Like Leo said, don't sweat it. You got this in the bag."

Pulling back his palm, Yuuri was grateful to have already won over the employees' friendship.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." He waved good-bye and turned on his heels, walking towards the door of the store, pausing to look towards Leo and give him a quick wave.

As Yuuri's hand is about to extend out into the doors, they automatically burst open. He feels a harsh thud on his shoulder, as if someone had run into him and it knocked him off of his feet.

"Ahh..wha-"

He slipped outward, out of the store, trying to regain his footing by putting his hands directly in front of him, falling forward onto the concrete, away from the door that the person just barged through. Yuuri gets himself stabilized, hissing at the pain that was caused from falling, his fingers feeling rough from hitting against the sidewalk so hard.

After he finally manages to stand up, he looks over his shoulder to see who the perpetrator of this rude act was, and as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the red neon lights all around him, he squinted in the direction of the doors.

But he sees no one.

Whoever it was that bolted into the building must have been in such a hurry that they weren't even watching where they were going. 

Yuuri grunted and chose to forget the impolite asshole, starting towards the direction of his apartment.

He would probably never have to meet that prick again.

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov was in a bad mood. Everyone who had ever had the displeasure of meeting the vile russian would know to stay out of his way when he was in this mood. 

Six foot five with a build of utter destruction. He had long, toned arms that displayed his giant muscles, a hard chest and stomach that told anyone who had ever come into contact with him, that he was not someone to mess with. Despite having the build of a beast, he had a slender physique and cold blue sinister eyes that made people tremble.

He was a man in power and he knew it. He had the ability to make men and women weak with just a single glance because he had been born with great genes. His face was absolutely perfect with a jawline that could cut anything. He had smooth, flawless milky white skin with ash grey blonde hair and a smile that could stop anyone from breathing. However, he was NOT smiling right now.

"What the FUCK! Can't you guys do anything right!" Having a severe temper, it wasn't odd that often he was found screaming at someone whether it be face to face or over the phone like it was now.

He held the phone, gripping it so tight that it wouldn't be long before it broke in half. The visual of having steam escaping your ears didn't even come close to how Viktor looked now.  The man was practically a bomb about ready to go off. 

"How the fuck did you guys manage to mess THIS up! Tell the whole team, I WANT THEIR ASSES ON THE FIRST PLANE HERE NOW." The 31 year old man pulled the phone away from his ear and instead of hanging up, he furiously threw the phone across the room. A big crack could be heard when the phone hit the wall with so much force, that it broke instantly, exploding into many pieces. 

Not only did the man have power, he had money. Lots of it.

The man didn't even give the destroyed phone on the floor a glance as he stormed out of his hotel room angrily. 

Once out of the room, he turned to his bodyguard who was always outside the door.

"You! Go get the car, I have to go to my fucking office! NOW!" The bodyguard didn't even hesitate as he ran down the halls, sensing Viktor's bad mood and knowing what it meant. Terror ran throughout his body as he ran so fast, he felt like he was going to pass out.

Viktor followed after him, each step he took only enraging him more as he needed to be at his office taking care of his business already.

When he finally exited the hotel, his bodyguard had already informed his driver of his rush to leave, frantically yelling at the poor man to hurry up.

"Hurry the fuck up! The boss is angry!" The guard panicked, needing to full-fill Mr. Nikiforov's wishes before it cost him his job or even a body part. He knew firsthand that his boss would go berserk if he didn't get what he wanted right away, not caring if he hurt anybody. Just as he was about to faint because he saw the cause of his problems step out of the hotel, the driver pulled up, making it just in time. The guard blew out a sigh of relief and opened up the vehicle's door for his boss.

Viktor got in the car and looked towards the driver with a fierce glare.

"Get me there in less than ten minutes or you're fired."

The driver stepped on the gas pedal so fast, knowing that however much he hated working for this cruel man, he needed the job to feed his family. 

Exactly eight minutes later, they pulled up beside the doors of Eros, the red neon lights gleaming brightly against the car windows.

Viktor stepped out of the car, not even giving the driver a thank you as he turned and slammed the door shut. 

The driver quickly sped away to go wait in the parking lot, wanting to get away from the heartless russian.

The angered man stalked right into the store, noticing that he hit someone who was just exiting the store. Not giving a single fuck about the person who he had just smashed into, he made his way into the shop without sparing a glance towards the victim of his rudeness, thinking all people were too disgusting for acknowledgment.

The tinkling bells alerted Leo and Guang-Hong that someone was here and they looked towards the doors with attentiveness. Realizing that it was their boss, they stood up straighter like obedient dogs, sensing immediately his foul mood.

"You two! I'm going to my office in the back and I want no FUCKING disruptions!" Viktor's voice was harsh, scaring the girls who were still in the store. "Fuck one thing up while I work and I swear I'll have your useless asses out of here."

"Yes sir!" The two boys yelled in response, not wanting to make his anger worse.

Viktor charged towards the back of the store, going into his enormous office that he placed there to use when he was traveling. He slammed his door harshly, almost breaking it, and moved to his desk, furious at the mess he was going to have to fix due to his board of directors once again fucking everything up. 

Back at the front of the store, Leo and Guang-Hong looked at each other and shared the same thought.

_What the fuck was Viktor mad about this time?_

"Oh my god! He was soooo hot!" The two girls were currently fawning over the aftermath of the handsome presence that was Viktor Nikiforov.

"Yeah he was fucking gorgeous. Though he was also scary as hell! I mean did you see his eyes? They looked about ready to kill someone." The girl dramatically stared wide-eyed at the her friend.

"That temper is a total turn on, hmm maybe I should try to get into his pants."

Her friend slapped the one who had spoken on the arm fiercely. "Diana! Can you stop thinking of dick for one minute! Trust me that guy is no good."

Diana looked furiously at her assaulter, snarling. "Why? That was Viktor Fucking Nikiforov! That guy shits money! So what if I want to sleep with him, Kelly. I heard he's a major player, how long do you think it would take me to end up in his bed?"

Kelly shook her head so fast, her head was barely visible. "I'm TELLING you. That guy is no good."

"Huh why is that? Did you want him to yourself?" Diana crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for an explanation.

Kelly gulped loudly, widening her eyes for effect.

"He's a fucking psychopath."

* * *

"Yuuri, are you sure about this?"

"More than anything, Phichit."

The two college boys were currently snuggled up together on Yuuri's bed, they had just finished terminating the four boxes of thai food that Phichit had bought and were watching season 3 of Glee on Netflix on the small television set that they had found abandoned outside on the curb. Yuuri had explained everything to his best friend. His encounter with the escorts, his trip to the sex shop and how he wanted to work there. Phichit didn't believe for one second that he was actually going to work there but Yuuri was determined to prove him wrong.

"Whatever you say, just be careful and don't get impaled by a dildo while you work there."

Yuuri pushed his roommate away from him, angrily. The thai boy whined and quickly tried to snuggle up into the warmth of his friend again.

"Fuck you Phichit. 'Impaled by a dildo' what the fuck." Yuuri crossed his arms, huffing out a breath, pouting when Phichit chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're mad." He smiled and wrapped his arms around the dancer once more, pushing his nose into Yuuri's neck and inhaling deeply, taking in his friend's scent.

"Hah...fuck... y-you. Get a-away from... me." They both knew that his words were the exact opposite of what he wanted. He didn't want Phichit to leave him alone, he wanted to pull him closer.

Yuuri shivered and instinctively rolled his head to the side to allow Phichit better access to his throat, loving the body heat that radiated off of the thai boy and unable to have the self-control to push him away.

Yuuri closed his eyes when he felt tiny kisses being softly placed on his Adam's Apple, biting down on his bottom lip hard to silence the moan that threatened to escape. It was moments like this that felt so natural to both of them, having done the same thing over and over again.

When he and Phichit were 16, they had dated for a year and a half. Phichit was Yuuri's first and only love, he had been so happy when they were together, knowing that he had always been in love with his best friend. That happiness did not last long at all as they were constantly getting into fights, arguing over the stupidest things. The only good thing that went on in the relationship being makeup sex. They had both agreed that the relationship had been a mistake and quickly separated. It had been awkward for a while but the two soon became the best friends that they were before. 

That didn't stop the many kisses and cuddles they shared. The boys often found themselves in bed together, not caring of the consequences, just needing to be close to one another. To feel each other's warmth, needed that comfort that could only be found in each other. The press of familiar lips upon their body, the solace they found in each other's moans. Even if it was only for a night, neither of them cared because it was worth it.

Phichit's mouth opened, tongue rolling out to lap at his best friend's throat. The sudden warm wetness felt like heaven to Yuuri who squeezed his eyes shut. The thai boy knew where all of Yuuri's weak spots were and used it to his advantage, licking along the length of his neck only to bite down gently on the skin below his jaw.

Yuuri let out a gasp, wrapping his arms around Phichit's head, pulling him closer and intertwining his fingers through his best friend's hair. Phichit felt every moan that Yuuri was holding in vibrate against his mouth which only drove him to bite down harder, sucking on the smooth wet skin. 

Yuuri threw his head back against the pillow, unable to prevent the moan that bypassed his lips and rang loud in the room. He quickly took his bottom lip in between his teeth to keep quiet, biting down so hard it almost drew blood. Only Phichit had the power to drive him crazy with lust by just a simple bite and suck on his throat.

The room was filled with sounds of suckling and moans until Phichit finally tore himself away from Yuuri's neck. His eyes focused solely on the reddening skin beneath his roommates chin, knowing that it would present an indigo mark he wouldn't be able to cover up. He smiled at the thought and leaned down to trace his lips over the wet bruising skin, leaving a gentle kiss over it. 

Phichit then untangled himself from Yuuri's grasp and got off of the bed, smirking downwards towards a flustered Yuuri.

"Don't worry. I'll get away from you now." Smirking mischievously he turned around and walked out of the room, sliding open the curtain. The thai boy had disappeared from Yuuri's sight, leaving him a flustered mess on the bed.

"Wait! What! I swear to god Phichit, I'm going to KILL you." All the dancer heard was Phichit's laugh and that only frustrated him more.

What kind of cruel supposed best friend would leave him with a stiff problem between his legs and yearning for more of his touch.

Yuuri cursed, propping himself up on his elbows and groaning when he realized that Phichit wasn't going to come back and take responsibility for the complication that he caused. He knew that if he took care of the problem himself, it was only going to feed Phichit more laughing content so he gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the solid dilemma causing an uproar in his pants.

He quickly grabbed his laptop and decided to get his mind off of Phichit by taking Leo's advice and researching what the Eros company was all about. 

Propping the laptop onto his stomach and leaning back into the headboard he swiftly typed one word into the Google search engine.

Eros

Holy fuck. He was not prepared for the amount of results he got back. The results that popped up had Yuuri opening and closing his eyes like it was going to change the words on the screen, blinking rapidly.

He clicked on the first site suggestion that had led him to an article all about the company.

Eros. A company that ruled the sex community. A company that, in just five years, built its way to becoming a widely known name all across America by distributing their own line of adult sex toys, lingerie, porn movies and magazines, many of their own sex shops, strip clubs, and held many expensive, beautiful ladies of the night and gentlemen of the dark. The company was even bigger than Yuuri had imagined. It was a huge multi million dollar company that was soon to become a company that you'll recognize just by simply seeing the famous logo. The amazing fact was that it was all run by one man.

Viktor Nikiforov was the owner of it all, making his company a success. A company that he has worked hard for since he was 26. Admired and lusted after by people from all over, he is known to indulge into his work but is famous for being a playboy who simply just can't get enough of sex.

The loud gasp that fell from Yuuri's lips when he saw the image of the Viktor Nikiforov who ran the company was heard throughout the whole apartment.

He shut the laptop and shoved it away from him, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around them. He felt like he was going to vomit no, he felt like he was going to faint. His breaths came in short puffs, his chest heaving as he felt like his heart was going to rip right out of the confines of his body.

That man. The same ash grey blonde hair. The same blue eyes that had the sea green with envy. 

_What a fucking small world we live in._

Viktor Nikiforov. 31 years old, owner of the Eros company. A playboy who had all the money he could ever dream of. A man who always got what he wanted.

A man who had saved Yuuri's life exactly 5 years ago.

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yall i know its been a long time since i have updated and its only a further disappointment to learn that this isn't a full chapter. A lot has happened in the past few months that include me getting a job. I also had some family issues to work out as well. I wrote a little preview of chapter 2 that im going to post under this and i need you to tell me if i should just drop this fic or continue with it. i totally understand if you just want me to drop it but if you want me to keep going i will try my best to update regularly ! thanks in advance :)

**_Bzzz_ _**B** zzz_ **

_Shut the fuck up._

**_Bzzz Bzzz_ **

_Can you fucking not?_

**_Bzzz Bzz_ **

Yuuri groans loudly and opens his eyes, cursing under his breath because it was too early to be getting a wake up call in the form of his phone not shutting the fuck up. He lazily reaches across his bed and grabs hold of his phone that was laying on top of his bedside table. He glares at it in his hand as if it was the phone's fault for waking him up.

_It fucking is the phone's fault._

He opens up the device while yawning and quickly shoots straight up when he notices what was waiting for him.

**_5 missed calls, 28 new messages_ **

There was only one person that came to mind when he wondered who he would have to kill later for leaving so many messages. Yuuri gritted his teeth and opened up the mass amount of texts awaiting him.

_It fucking is the phone's AND Phichit's fault._

**Phichit Chulanont 11:05 AM**

_goodmorning my fav blue baller ! I have graced u with the extraordinary honor of receiving a text from me! Are you up yet? I had to leave early because I had an appointment to jack off w a friend of mine ;)_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:06 AM**

_by jack off I mean die a slow painful death in Econ 305 and by a friend of mine i mean a classroom full of dumbasses_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:22 AM**

_give me attention u little shit_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:25 AM**

_are u seriously not up yet or are u just ignoring me bc of last night_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:30 AM**

_if it makes u feel any better just know that i fell on top of a lady on the bus this morning bc i tripped on this book that was in the fucking way_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:30 AM**

_my head fell straight in between her tits_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:31 AM**

_i swear i felt my dick literally shrink_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:31 AM**

_karma fucking sucks_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:31 AM**

_guess u and karma have something in common then_

**Phichit Chualnont 11:31 AM**

_Hey- O!_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:31 AM**

_*legendary high-five*_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:38 AM**

_that was a great joke give me some credit_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:45 AM**

_lolololol are u dead_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:45 AM**

_omg did u die of a masturbation overdose_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:45 AM**

_too many dildos up ur ass_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:46 AM**

_i fucking told you that you wouldnt be able to break the world record_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:46 AM**

_i envy ur honorable death man ur so brave :')_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:47 AM**

_one problem tho_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:47 AM** _  
_

_why the fuck would you do something as stupid as die without informing me_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:48 AM**

_jesus fucking christ and here i was thinking we were friends_

**Phichit Chulanont 11:48 AM**

_you think you know a guy_  

Yuuri didn't if he should laugh or feel concerned about the stupidity of his best friend. He shook his head in annoyance and continued scrolling through the messages.

**Phichit Chulanont 12:02 PM**

_after much consideration i have come to the conclusion that even though you didn't treat me as well as i treated you i will put together the best funeral_

**Phichit Chulanont 12:05 PM**

_bet i will come up with an amazing speech  
_

**Phichit Chulanont 12:07 PM**

_"My lovely best friend, Yuuri Katsuki. He was an uptight man, someone who always had a stick up his ass, metaphorically and literally, but someone who had a body i will never forget. I will always admire him for his bravery but most of all, I will always be thankful that he was there to make me look better whenever he was by my side. Yuuri Katsuki, dearest, darling, dumbass, you will be missed."_

**Phichit Chulanont 12:24 PM  
**

_ok i did not put together that heart warming speech just for you to ignore me  
_

**Phichit Chulanont 12:37 PM**

_if ur dead and ignoring me does that mean ur literally giving me the cold shoulder  
_

**Phichit Chulanont 12:38 PM**

_bRO im on a roll today  
_

**Phichit Chulanont 12:52 PM**

_im in need of love and attention and so far ur lacking ;(_

Holy motherfucking fuck. His best friend was truly the most dramatic person he knew. Funny how Phichit assumed he was dead because the only person who was going to die was him when Yuuri got a hold of him. 

As if the world was playing a cruel joke on him, right on cue his phone rang. Yuuri didn't even need to look at the caller ID to know who it was. Clenching his jaw so tight, it started to hurt, he answered the call.

"What?" He hissed into the phone through gritted teeth.

"Is that anyway to talk to the person who is planning to throw one hell of a funeral for you?" Phichit's voice is teasing, though Yuuri knows his best friend is aware of how annoyed he is.

"Why. The. Fuck. Would. You. Blow. Up. My. Phone." Yuuri's voice is calm, though Phichit could detect the cold undertone of his voice. Not that it would stop him from continuing to annoy the shit out of Yuuri.

Smiling brightly, Phichit answers in a cheery tone that automatically makes Yuuri want to slap the shit out of him, "Because I missed you babe!"

Yuuri wonders which would be more painful. Stabbing Phichit to death or punching him to death. He contemplates which would be quicker and although he would love to feel his fists against his roommate's face, he decides stabbing him would be more effective.

"Phichit?"

"Yes darling?"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you."

Phichit throws his head back in laughter, not scared one bit of his tiny friend. "Well, that's a new way to talk dirty."

Yuuri, deciding that this conversation was over, because he swears he was going to rip off his friend's head through the phone, not caring if that was physically impossible because he would find a way, abruptly told Phichit in the nicest way possible to go fuck himself and hung up.

Immediately after throwing his phone on the other side of the bed, it betrays him and rings once again. Yuuri wants nothing more than to ignore it but he knew that Phichit wasn't going to let him off that easy so yanking the phone off the bed, he rapidly answers.

"Phichit, I swear to fucking Buddha that you better be calling me for a good fucking reason or I will throw all your stuff out the window and change the locks on the door, and if you think for a second that I won't then you should get your head out your ass, _babe_."

He hears the person clear their throat on the other end of the line and give out a nervous chuckle that he is 101% positive did _NOT_ belong to his best friend.

"uh..this isn't Phichit is it?" He manages to choke out. Biting his lip nervously out of habit. 

"Nope." Yuuri wants to die, feeling himself burn up from head to toe. This was just not his morning.

What the fuck did Yuuri ever do to deserve this kind of cruel punishment of making an ass of himself in front of someone he just met _yesterday._

Clearing his throat, he replies timidly, seriously debating whether or not he should just hang up and save himself from this. "L-Leo?" How the hell did the sex shop employee get his number? He didn't remember giving it out.

As if reading his mind, Leo answers his unasked question. "Yeah it's me, look I promise I'm not stalking you or anything. I got your number from your friend Phichit. When you borrowed Guang-Hong's cell, you left his number on there so I called it in hopes of tracking you down. When your friend answered, I just asked for your number." There's a slight pause before he blurts out, "Okay that sounds hella fucking weird but can you trust that I'm not a creep. I called you to let you know that I told my boss about your interest in working here and, well, he wants to give you the job interview today."

Yuuri gulped, feeling a cold sweat on his forehead start to form and drop. Along with his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this isnt a full chapter, its just a preview,, please let me know what you want me to do in the comments !


End file.
